


let's be us

by mikararinna



Series: love out of impulse [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: And he remembers the dark hair, the wide grin, the warm hand and the fluttering feeling.





	let's be us

**Author's Note:**

> Can u believe I just fluffed because same.

“Let’s be friends,” Hyungwon looks up, eyes meeting dark brown ones as he was interrupted while tying his shoelaces. 

“Pardon?” Hyungwon asks again, afraid he might have misheard it the first time. The entertainment industry is not a joke after all; not everyone could befriend, and not all were as good as their first impression had shown. 

The brunette smiles, “Lee Minhyuk,” he introduces himself as he held out his hand. “Want to be friends?” he asks. 

Hyungwon eyes the hand warily before he shook it with his own. His mother had raised him to not be rude to people after all and took the offer for a handshake. “Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon said. 

“Friends?” Minhyuk asks again. 

Hyungwon couldn’t help but stare at the eye-blinding grin. The brunette had looked sincere and Hyungwon throws away all those negative thoughts, completely forgetting his mother's words of not trusting a stranger. 

Hyungwon flashes Minhyuk a smile, “Friends,” he justify. 

——

Hyungwon inhales sharply, reading through the list pinned on the board again. He feels blood rushing through his veins, tears pooling in his eyes. All those years, all those years of practicing, perfecting, stressing and it will finally pay off, Hyungwon thought. Pay off or leave for good, the unconscious part of his mind added making Hyungwon frowns softly. 

He felt a presence beside him, a hand slipped into his own and Hyungwon reminisces the time where the same warmth was spread in his hand, his frown fading. 

“Let’s be band members,” the brunette said. Hyungwon turns to look at him, the same smile he saw years ago plastered on his face. “Lets be band members, the same group,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon smiles at him and nod his head, squeezing Minhyuk’s hand with his. “Let’s debut together,” he said, voicing their unsaid words. 

——

Hyungwon lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He glance around the room, seeing the focused faces of his new group members as they read through their contract. Hyungwon was done reading his, it wasn’t anything important, just the usual do's and don'ts. 

“Hyungwon-ah,” Minhyuk said as he nudge Hyungwon softly. “Let’s be blondes,” 

Hyungwon tear his gaze away from his surrounding and turns towards Minhyuk who was looking up at him due to their height difference. “What?” Hyungwon asks the brunette. 

“I said, let’s be blondes-“ 

“I heard what you said,” Hyungwon cuts him off. “But what?” he asks again, clearly confuse at the elder's words. 

“Blonde, let’s dye our hair blonde,” Minhyuk said ever-so-cheerfully. 

Hyungwon shook his head, “No,” was his reply. “I look ugly in blonde. Minhyuk eyes him suspiciously, eyebrows raised. 

“Really?” Minhyuk asks. “Have you ever check yourself out? I mean you look good in anything. Have you even dye your hair any colour?” Hyungwon blushes at the elder's words; partially from the complement, another part from the truth spoken by Minhyuk of him never dyeing his hair before. 

Hyungwon kept silent for awhile and Minhyuk took the opportunity to nudge him further. Bad idea Hyungwon, very bad idea, the back of his mind screamed at him. But Hyungwon made a mistake of meeting gaze with the elder's puppy eyes. 

Hyungwon curses himself as he sighs out a “Blonde, yeah whatever,” and he listens to Minhyuk's whispers of “Yes”, pushing his regret somewhere hidden in his life form. 

——

They stare at each other through the mirror that reflected them. Bodies moving in energetic moves, breaths huffing as sweat trickled down their neck. The music comes to an end and they both groaned, sliding down, backs leaning against each other. 

Hyungwon breathes heavily, his throat is parched and he’s probably dehydrated but he’s too tired to move. And he can’t stop, he needs to practice, he needs to be perfect. 

Hyungwon stood up, ready to repeat the song again before a hand firmly holds onto his wrist. He turns to look at the elder who slowly shook his head. Minhyuk tug on his wrist, asking him to sit with him, facing him. Hyungwon did as told, because it’s rude to disobey your elder. 

Minhyuk wraps his arm around his waist, pulling Hyungwon into an embrace. It was awkward, their position that is. They were sitting cross-legged opposite of each other and their knees bumped into each other as Minhyuk hugs him. 

“Let’s be better,” Minhyuk softly whispers into his hair, tangling his fingers into Hyungwon's drenched locks. 

Hyungwon could feel his emotions overflowing and he returns the hug, tightly clinging onto the older. He didn’t care if they were sticky with sweat or if they were smelly but he desperately needs the comfort as he sobbed out. Hyungwon chokes on air as he balance his breathing and tears, he could feel the sad smile on Minhyuk's face and wonders if the elder was crying too. 

He didn’t need to be perfect, he just needs to be better so he can perfect them together. 

——

Hyungwon listens as Minhyuk hums a soft tune. They were walking side-by-side, the back of their hands occasionally brushing each other. 

The elder runs off to the swing set when they were walking past the playground around their neighbourhood. Minhyuk sits on one of the swing, slowly swinging his self back and forth, Hyungwon following suit. They sat there in comfortable silence with only the squeaky sounds produced by the rusty swing set. 

“Hyungwon-ah,” the elder calls out. Hyungwon hums in acknowledgement. “Let’s be more,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon turns to look at the elder who had his eyes on the ground. “What do you mean?” he asks. 

Minhyuk took a deep breath and tear his gaze away from the ground, meeting with Hyungwon's brown eyes. “Hate me later but I need to let this out,” he said. 

“I like you,” Minhyuk confessed and Hyungwon was stunned for a moment. “And no I don’t like you like the brother-kind of like or the family-kind. I really like you. Like I love you and I’m so whipped because every time you smile I think time stopped or I’m just exaggerating but god you’re so cute and I love you. But I don’t know what to do, your entire existence is breath-taking and I couldn’t keep it in anymore so I thought I would confess and the atmosphere was nice so I thought I would try,” 

Hyungwon chuckles softly as the elder continues to babbles on and on before silencing him with a kiss which took Minhyuk by surprise. Minhyuk let out a surprise yelp, muffled by the kiss before everything sunk in and he kisses Hyungwon back. 

It started slow before Hyungwon licks the elder's lips, asking for entrance which the elder comply. They didn’t do anything further, just playing around with their tongues tangled and Hyungwon smiles into the kiss as he heard Minhyuk moans softly. 

They broke the kiss, heavily breathing as they took in oxygen. “What?” Minhyuk mumbles dazedly when he could finally process everything. 

“Let’s be more,” Hyungwon said and leans in to kiss Minhyuk's forehead. 

“More?” Minhyuk asks as he looks at Hyungwon with his puppy eyes and Hyungwon's heart swells in affection. “Lovers?” he asks again. 

Hyungwon smiles and pecks on Minhyuk's lips, making the elder whines for more. “Lovers,” he confirmed. Whispering ‘I love you's to each other all the way back home, hands intertwined. 

——

They snuggled up to each other, legs tangled together underneath the soft blanket. Hyungwon could feel himself dozing off with Minhyuk leaning on his shoulder, the movie still playing on the tablet screen. 

“Hey Hyungwon?” 

“Yes?” The younger answers Minhyuk, trying his best to keep his eyes open. 

“Let’s be happy,” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon looks down at Minhyuk with his eyebrow raised questioningly. “What do you mean?” he asks. “I’m already happy?” the sentence coming out from Hyungwon’s mouth more as a question than a statement. 

“You are?” Minhyuk asks looking up to him. “With you, I am,” Hyungwon said curtly. 

“Really?” 

Hyungwon smiles as he buries his nose into Minhyuk's hair, taking in the sweet smell of lavender from Minhyuk's shampoo. “Yes,” he replies with full confidence. “Do I really make you happy?” Minhyuk asks. “Am I important to you?” 

Hyungwon rakes his fingers through Minhyuk's hair. “You do, you are everything to me,” he said. “Like a flower patch, they can’t bloom without sunshine,” 

Minhyuk was silent for awhile before he snorted, “Are you implying that you are some beautiful flowers?” 

Hyungwon shrugs, “Maybe,” was he reply and Minhyuk hits him on the shoulder playfully. The elder buries himself in Hyungwon's neck, breathing Hyungwon's scent and falling asleep peacefully with warm, lanky arms, secured around him. 

——

Minhyuk pats on the grass softly and Hyungwon snickers. “Patting it won’t make the dirt go away you know?” he said. “It only makes your hand dirtier,” 

Minhyuk looks at his hand and true to Hyungwon's words his hands was covered in dirt. Minhyuk gasps dramatically and whines softly. “Just sit,” Hyungwon said, pulling him down to sit beside him on the grass field. 

“How dumb can you get?” Hyungwon asks when he looks at the elder who tries to get the dirt away by swiping his hands together only to get more dirt on his hands. “Shut up,” Minhyuk mumbles as he wipes the dirt off on the end of Hyungwon's pants. 

Hyungwon didn’t complain, it was pretty much useless anyway. 

Minhyuk pouts as he leans his head on Hyungwon's shoulder. Hyungwon chuckles softly as he pecks the top of Minhyuk's head. Minhyuk was humming a soft tune and Hyungwon joined in, enjoying the company of each other. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said. “Let’s be together,” 

Hyungwon hums softly, “Forever?” he asks. Minhyuk gave a thoughtful hum and watches as the sun sets, painting the sky with a thousand hues. 

“For eternity?” 

“Isn’t that the same?” Hyungwon inquired. “Then,” Minhyuk began. “Even in death, let’s be together,” Hyungwon smiles and intertwines his fingers with Minhyuk. And he was happy, he was happy that he was glowing with happiness and he couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy ever since a brunette had befriended him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I'm not the only one who loves Minhyuk's hairstyle in Rush era.
> 
> I tried fluff (again) and it looks slightly better? (Hopefully) I didn't know what happen but I just did this and yeah. It's not a fanfic of mine without that slight angst. I realized fluff and love can't be expressed through words and everything's complicated. 
> 
> I just choked on a cupcake cuz I was hungry
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
